


Ransom

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Random Fanfics of worlds or fanfics [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, ethan - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Blank - Freeform, Demon AU, Hostage Situations, I am The Writer, Kidnapping, Ransom, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: Based of a universe that @markiplier-egos created, and a funny thought. Maskiplier is the positivity cult Mark Fishfu- I mean Fishbach create, personified.





	Ransom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Markiplier_Egos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/gifts).



Harold B. Darrensworth was anything but stupid, and since his signing of legal guardianship over Virgil A. Sanders, he had become much more observant to his surroundings and schedules. Since he first started arresting Virgil and Blank he had become more acquainted with timing, and something was wrong right now.

Virgil and Blank were 3,600 seconds late with no phone calls, it was an extra 30 seconds he decided to call Ethan and Patton about their whereabouts and probably pick the two up...maybe pick up a pizza.

He picked up his phone and called the group of worried dads, which included Chase, Patton, Ethan, and Dr.Iplier. 

It rang once, twice,

Chase: What up bruh? I'm sorta in the middle of being scolded by Henrik, can't it wait?

Ethan: Heyo! What's going on?

Patton: Harry! How are the kiddos?

Dr. Iplier: We are in the same building...

Harold gave a dry gulp of air, "Patton...did you just say Blank and Virgil weren't with you?"

There was a moment of silence before Patton squeaked, "Y-Yes, Virgil picked up Blank a while ago."

Ethan made a sound of confirmation, "Th-They left about an hour ago, Blank was super excited and started counting the seconds they were to arrive at Ego Inc....you think something happened?"

Herold growled before taking off towards Dark's office, he didn't stop to socialize or arrest anyone on his way. The office began to blast an alarm of blinking red lights as Harold burst through the door, in time to see the confusion on Dark's face.

"Dark, we have a problem! Virgil and Blank are an hour late and nobody knows where they are! After leaving Ethan's place, they should have been here approximately 1800 seconds ago!" Dark only sighed at the frantic cryptid before running his hand through his hair.

"They probably stopped for a snack, why-"

"Virgil would have at least dropped of Blank or at least contacted one of us! Ethan said they were gone for an hour! An hour! They could be hurt! They never took this long without contacting someone, Dark-"

The demon sighed, "If I can locate them, would you just relax?"

Benis nodded as Dark led him towards the Google labs, everyone seemed worried at the sight of a worried detective and quickly followed behind. Google Blue was messing with a computer, Red was calibrating something, Yellow was pasing and Green was meeting with Dark, "Dark, someone is blocking all are computers! They want to talk to whoever is in charge!"

Dark sighed for like the fifth time as every Ego, including Host entered the room. The feed was introduced to an costume wearing female in a wig, on her face was one of those theater mask (Though you can tell she was of caramel skin tone)and a looked to be wearing Shakesperian clothing and holding a bouquet of white and purple lilacs and few hyacinths. A smile played on her lips as a muffed whined caught everyone's attention, Virgil and Blank were both tied up and gagged and a familiar insignia on their foreheads...

"Familiar..." Bim was the on to growl out as Dark searched the two for injury, other than the ink on the forehead... they were fine.

She smiled wider, "Correct, my Master wishes many happy moons to you~ but enough with that, I'll return these two for a price~, though I want everyone in the building and involved here! So begin my little friends~"

The screen focus on the the two personal demons before cutting off, Dark's aura spiked dangerously causing every Ego to back away. Harold was standing next to Dark, despite the violent edge in his demeanor and lifted his phone with everyone still connected and on the line. It didn't take long for the Sides, the Septics and Ethan entered the lab.

Patton approached and took Harold's phone to hang up and looked at Dark, "Calm down kiddo, now tell us what this means."

Everyone was surprised that Dark actually calmed down instead of griping about being one of the oldest people there, "A Familiar itself can be either good or bad, but it's depending on their master. While it's true that she hasn't harmed them, but we don't know their Master's intentions."

"YOU ARE CORRECT!!" The loud abrupt voice caused everyone to look at the hacked screen, "Well, time to inform you of our demands~"

Bim and Dark edged forward as Harold moved in front of Patton as she continued, "Dear Mask~ has to lose his shit~ or...Jackieboiman must accept the demons~"

Everyone stood shocked while the Patton and Harold both deflated, noone noticed that Jackie didn't even look at the demons. So this means nobody noticed Mask's confusion before turning toward Jackie, nobody saw his mask leak from the eyes a black liquid nor darken.

Mask certainly couldn't understand this feeling but he knew it was anger, it boiled under his skin when he noticed the so-called hero not stepping up his fucking game. All he had to do was renew their friendship and something in him snapped and he lunged at the "HERO", he's hitting him and screaming in the dual voice. Everyone was actually in a shocked state and unknowing what to do, "They are our friends! You can't even put aside your pride to do the one thing you said you'll do for all innocents! You unheroic JACKASS!"

Mask's hands reached around Jackie's neck and it wasn't until he started turning blue did someone(Schneep) actually broke out of the trance, it took nearly everyone to get Mask off of Jackie and as Mask was pulled toward the front. The usually happy man didn't stop until he spotted two quivering tiny kids in the corner of the room, he cleared his face and returned his cheery smile, "Well hello kids! May I ask who you are?"

The whole room grew quiet as the woman cleared her throat, "Weeeell, despite the wondrous ass beating, I never got the chance to say you were on a timer...so they temporarily got turned into kids. Don't worry, since Masky came through, they'll probably be like this for a bit. Also...The Creator says "Hi"~"

With that the screen shut off and the Host stiffen before swearing, "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I managed to go from the kidnapper to The Writer and since I'm wrote this as a gift who turned out to be The Creator...I love Familiars so I guess I'm the most powerful being's familiar....so that happened...


End file.
